


All That's Left

by a_bad_poem



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boat, Cruise, Desert Island Fic, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Shipwreck, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil meet on a cruise. However, their boat wrecks and they end up on an island with 5 other people: a mother, father and their child, a handsome man, and an aloof teenage girl. During their time together, Dan starts to think that maybe getting stranded wasn't the worst thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I KNOW IT'S SHORT IT'S AN INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah I don't know anything about shipwrecks or boats in general so go easy on me and let me know of anything important. This was a prompt, so.

Dan let out a huff, looking up from his phone. The signal was horrible out here.

Stupid boat.

Stupid, stupid sea.

He got lost in thought staring out the window in the cabin he shared with his parents, watching the sparkling waves roll against the cruise ship lazily.

He should be more grateful, he supposed. After all, his parents had paid a shocking amount to get on this waste of metal.

Dan scoffed to himself, putting his phone down on the table in front of him. He wouldn't be able to use that any time soon.

Stupid waste of money, this hunk of scrap.

"Dan?" He heard his father come in the room. "You should come outside, it's so beautiful out there."

Dan groaned, banging his head off the table to show his annoyance. The guilt of the expenses got to him, though, and seconds later he stood, letting his father wrap an arm around him and lead him outside where his mother was leaning against the railing. He could at least try to pretend to have a good time. 

He stared out at the sea, looking but not really looking as he began daydreaming again, of how maybe storm warnings would happen and they would have to go home, of how maybe his friends chipped together to rent a helicopter to fly out here to rescue him.

Ha. Fat chance. He'd need money to do that, and his friends had enough financial problems of their own. Plus, his parents had just spent their load to land him on this floating piece of tin.

Or whatever boats are made of.

Phil, however, was far from money problems. While his family wasn't quite rich, they were pretty loaded, which is why every year they would have an extravagant vacation like this one.

Phil loved the sea. This was their first day on the boat, and already he'd been staring at the endless waves in front of him for hours. He loved the smell, the color, the wind tugging at his hair and caressing his cheeks. He would listen to nature sounds and such at home on YouTube, but nothing really compared to the real thing.

He was leaning on the railing, when finally he pulled himself out of his dreamy daze and looked around. His surroundings had changed since the last time he looked up, and he watched as people settled in to their beach chairs, couples giggled together, and--

Oh.

There was a boy. 

Well, there were many boys, in fact, of different ages and races and shapes. But there was one particular boy that Phil found himself staring at, who seemed to be watching the ocean with his parents, occasionally commenting or pointing something out to them.

He had flat brown hair, and pale skin, which both seemed to light up in the sun. He bit his lip as he watched the boy fan himself with a pamphlet advertising the cruise, sweating through his black clothes.

Dan was dying of heat. He wasn't much of an outside person to begin with, and he didn't take heat well. The fact that he was wearing black didn't help, and he ended up feeling as if the sun's rays were soaking into his skin, his damp hair beginning to stick to his forehead. Yes, it was cool in the middle of the ocean with the breeze but the sun was up high in the clear sky, with no clouds to block it. It seemed bigger and brighter than usual to Dan, and he was starting to think this vacation was an even worse idea than what he had originally thought.

"Um, I'm gonna move to the shade," he gasped out to his parents, who nodded sympathetically. His mother gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder, which helped a little since her hand was cool compared to the fever taking over his body. Unfortunately the feeling didn't last long and he stumbled forward, heading for the shade.

He bumped into someone turning the corner, and cursed himself silently. "Sorry," he mumbled, ducking his head and hoping to bypass the person and let bygones be bygones.

"S'okay. My fault."

Dan's head snapped up so fast he got dizzy for a moment.

Maybe it was the heat.

No, no, it was definitely because of that voice. It was a bit rough around the edges but Dan had never heard anything like it.

He'd never seen anyone quite like the boy in front of him either. Alluring eyes, combed dark hair brought back in a quiff, a soothing smile, broad shoulders.

"Hi," was all Dan could stutter out wen he realized he shouldn't be doing what he was doing, staring at a stranger like that, right in front of their face.

Dan knew from the past that looks weren't everything, and he hated himself for being taken in so easily by good-looking people.

He relaxed a bit when the boy smiled a little wider. He seemed nice enough.

"Hi," he said.

Phil seethed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil meet. It's all sunshine and rainbows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: a.bad.poem  
> Tumblr: a-bad-poem  
> Twitter: a_bad_poem

Phil himself was gay and out of the closet, but Dan was questioning. Right now he was definitely leaning toward gay, catching a glimpse of the stranger's perfect white teeth.

"Um, hi," Dan stammered out before he realized he had already said that, his gaze automatically taking interest in the ship's deck. Curse his social skills.

The boy chuckled. He couldn't be much older than Dan, though he was older. Dan was 19, taking a year off before he started college--if he was even going to take that path--to discover what he wanted to do.

"You alright there?" the boy asked, leaning down to peer at Dan's flushed face.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Dan insisted, remembering what he had been doing in the first place. He realized he had to be looking awful, and suddenly wanted to get out of there. "Just a little hot, so, uh..."

"Oh, of course. My bad." The stranger smiled again and stepped aside, giving Dan a beeline to shade.

Dan only took a few steps before the stranger's call stopped him.

"Yes?" It took all of Dan's effort to turn back around, but damn, it was worth it.

"You gonna be alright?" The stranger asked, squinting at the sun's light.

Dan couldn't resist a little smile. He nodded, and the stranger seemed satisfied with that, returning to his own business.

Dan hurried to the shade, and though it wasn't much, it was what he needed and he loved it. He told himself he would plant some shade-providing trees once he got home.

Or, you know, maybe just donate money to an organisation to do that for him.

He shut his eyes and sank to the floor, too bothered to drag a beach chair over. He spread his arms and legs out, his clammy skin sticking together. Phil watched him instead of the sea.

The next morning, Dan was woken up at 6am to "see the sunrise" and "spend time with your family."

Stupid boat.

So Dan found himself outside in the cool air, watching a giant rock of fire slowly inch into view.

Phil found himself staring at the boy from yesterday instead of the sun.

Dan slipped away from his parents to get a drink and that was when Phil approached him.

"Hi," he smiled.

Dan looked up. "Um, hi." He wasn't used to being approached by strangers. He wasn't extremely good looking, wasn't famous, wasn't social.

"I've seen you around," Phil said. "How are you liking the cruise?"

Dan shrugged. "It's not really my thing," he said truthfully, "but it's nice anyway."

Phil smiled. "I love cruises. I've been swimming with dolphins."

"Yeah?" Dan liked this boy. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because of how casually he spoke. Maybe it was because of how kindly he treated Dan.

Maybe it was those eyes, and how they wouldn't look away from Dan's.

Dan swallowed, forgetting what he was going to say.

Phil nodded. "Yeah," he said absentmindedly, admiring Dan's facial features. "You don't like the ocean?"

"Well," Dan stammered, snapping out of it and looking away, "it's pretty and all, but I'm not really an outside person. I barely even know how to swim."

"You got an accent," Phil observed.

"So have you."

"So where you from?"

"London."

"Cool. I'm from there. Currently in university, though." Phil smiled proudly.

Dan couldn't help but smile too. It was mostly Phil keeping the conversation going, asking question after question about Dan. Some were easy, like his favorite color. Others were questions about his future, but Dan was careful not to go in too deep as to avoid falling into another crisis.

"What's wrong?" One of the boat's crew members asked the captain when he saw his boss tapping his foot nervously with a cold cup of coffee in his hand.

The captain sighed. "Storm warnings."

"Is it bad?"

The captain shrugged. "60% chance. Shame, though. I know how expensive these things can be. Hope it's nothing too bad or long."

The crew member nodded and went about his business of passing out towels to his unsuspecting customers.

"Towel?"

Dan looked up to see a crew member holding out a fresh, fluffy pink towel. He didn't need it, but Phil was currently in the ship's pool, and he'd need it after.

"Yeah." He took it. "Thank you."

The man left and Dan focused his attention back on Phil, finding him diving under the water. Dan smiled to himself. He'd never had a best friend before.


End file.
